Zombie or no Zombie
by Shieroell Maive
Summary: Tsuna fights a mysterious person, Gokudera and Yamamoto lost Tsuna and can't find him and Michiru found a flying zombie? What kind of craziness will happen when Vongola trio meets Zombie-Loan trio. No pairings, rated T just in case.
1. The Missing, The found, and The lost

.

**Disclaimer: There is no way I'll own KHR or Zombie-loan, no matter how much I want to.. **

**.**

**

* * *

.**

"Jyuudaime where are you, teme how dare you loose sight of Jyuudaime", Gokudera making a fist angrily shouting at Yamamoto.

"You lost sight of him too", Yamamoto pointing at the angry Gokudera

"che..Whatever, we have to find Jyuudaime"

"Jyuudaime"

"Tsuna"

.

* * *

.

Three student fro the same school were running around the city.

"Let's go Gopher time for you to work", a white spikey haired boy, said to a pink short haired girl with big glasses.

"Hurry up Kita-san", another boy with with black hair said.

"Why are you guys in hurry anyway.. geez", she said while taking off her glasses. The girl let her eyes wonder, letting it see far, letting her sight go far ahead of her, she looked around but wasn't able to find a person with a black ring around their neck.

"Gomen, I can't find any", rubbing her eyes from strain.

"What... man all this disappearing zombies are a pain, how can we earn money when we can't find any", the boy glared at the girl "Are you sure you're doing it right"

"Yes this seems to be problematic, I don't want to be stuck with you people"

"What do you mean by that Chika-kun, how would you know how to do it right", the girl look away annoyed, she looked up and saw the Tokyo tower. "Eh? Is that...", she blinked a couple of times to confirm what she saw.

"Chika-kun, Shito-kun over there at the top of Tokyo tower, there's a zombie", she pointed at it.

Chika and Shito looked at the direction Michiru is pointing at.

"Where.. where, come on lets go"

The two boys quickly grabbed Michiru's arms and started dragging her.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna went up to the Tokyo tower to try to find his missing friends, it was a very high place, he just thought what the heck he should just give it a try.

While he was riding the elevator he stood at the back and he was with a man and 3 kids, he was a bit scary to look at so as much as possible he didn't want to make eye contact with him. As soon as the elevator opened Tsuna run out, with the kids behind them.

Tsuna looked out the view from the tower, it was pretty, the sunset was also amazing, but, "What the heck was I thinking", Tsuna scratched his head, "there's no way I'll see them from here, its too high".

"The Tokyo Tower will be closing soon please exit through the elevator, Thanks for coming", Tsuna turned his head to the speaker, "time to go", he said while walking towards the elevator.

After a few of waiting, Tsuna can finally go down, but an old lady was about to come in when the 'elevator is full' alarm went off, Tsuna stepped out and let the old lady to go first. He thought that he'll just wait for the other one. He turned around and saw that the man from earlier and him were the only ones left, and again he avoided eye contact, he didn't want to be in trouble.

The man walked towards Tsuna and suddenly grabbed his shoulders, Tsuna jumped is shock and looked back and saw the man his skin was so pale, his eyes were dead blank, he was almost like a corpse, he wasn't able to get free from that person and suddenly he bit his shoulder, Tsuna screamed of pain and finally was able to free himself, he held his bleeding shoulder and distance himself from the man, but he slowly walked towards the boy. Tsuna took out his dying will pills and his number 27 mittens from his backpack, he quickly wore them and swallowed a pill. His eyes became half lid and an orange flame appeared on his forehead, the mittens turned into his X-Gloves.

To be continued

.

* * *

.

.

**I wanted to do this as one-shot only, but I got so caught up in writing it that I have to cut it. I want to know first what you guys think first, if I get at least 3 reviews on this i'll post the next one. althought the chappy 2 is still in progress.**

**.**

**Thanks for those who will read and review.. **


	2. Meeting at the Tokyo Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Z-Loan, kill me now if I do.. **

**

* * *

**

**.**

"Come on lets take the stairs", Shito told Chika and Michiru

Michiru gasping for air, "hold on wait can't we take a rest"

"No way your just to slow, what if somebody takes our money", Chika told Michiru.

Michiru looked up and checked if their target zombie was still there. She saw two of them now and it seems they are fighting, then the elevator opened, "Lets take the elevator instead, it would be a lot faster", she protested to the two boys.

"sigh! Lets go"

.

* * *

.

"Over there Gokudera-kun, Tsuna's up there", Yamamoto pointing at the viewing flatform of the tower

Gokudera looked up at where Yamamoto was pointing at, "Jyuudaime", he said happily "is he fighting.. Jyuudaime is in danger" The two quickly rushed to the tower.

.

* * *

.

The Zombie-loan trio entered the elevator when a silver-hair boy came shouting "Hold the doors please"

Being kind, Michiru held up the door for the two boys.

"What the heck are you doing", Chika whispered to Michiru

"Holding up the door what do you think I'm doing", Michiru shout whispering to Chika.

"Arigatou", Yamamoto smiled at the girl, Gokudera clicked the 'close door' and tapped his foot anxious of going up the viewing flatform, Chika and Shito popped a vein when Michiru slightly blushed at the smiling boy.

.

* * *

.

"What the heck is this.. no matter what I do he still kept standing up", Tsuna has been fighting with only one hand because he couldn't move the other, but he uses it to hover.

.

* * *

.

The elevator door opened

"Jyuudaime",Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuna, are you ok" Yamamato ran with Gokudera towards Tsuna

As soon as the two went out Shito and Chika exchanged their right hands and conjured their weapons, Chika's katana and Shito's gun. Michiru looked again with her Shinigami eyes, "It's them, those two right there".

"_He's fighting him, is he loaner too?_" Shito thought.

Shito shot the obvious zombie in the head three times, then Chika sliced him up, Tsuna's extinguished his dying will flame as he saw what the other people were doing.

"What are you doing, stop it, why, I know he attacked me but still", Tsuna whispered the last part

The three spectators saw those 2 highschoolers killed a man. And were in shock.

"Don't worry he's our money too so don't be hasty", Chika pointed his sword up in the air and white beads of light surrounded the body and the Chika's katana. "Guidance complete", he looked at the auburn boy "Your turn".

Gokudera pulled out several TNT from who knows where, and Yamamoto pulled out his bat and swang it and it turned into a sword.

"I wont let you hurt Jyuudaime", Gokudera proclaimed

"Gomen but I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend", Yamamoto also proclaimed

Tsuna was behind them and still couldn't move in shock, he saw someone got murdered in front of him.

Chika took a 'ready to fight you anytime' stance while Shito pointed his gun to their target.

"Ma.. Matte Chika-kun, Shito-kun"

"Ma.. Matte Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun"

The two said in unison.

"What is it Kita-san?", Shito looked back at their so called tool.

"It's gone"

"What?", Chika and Shito said in surprised unison

"The ring around his neck, it's gone", Michiru holding her glasses

"How can a black ring suddenly disappear", Chika sounding annoyed at his gopher.

"I don't know", we should ask Bekkou-san, Michiru suggested

"Are you sure you saw it earlier", Chika staring annoyed and doubting his little Gopher

"If there is no black ring then he is no longer our target", Shito thinking out loud.

.

* * *

.

"Jyuudaime"

"Tsuna"

"Why did you kill him?", Tsuna was angry at the two other boys.

"There was nothing to kill, you can't kill somebody who was already dead to begin with", Shito said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean by that, that guy was already dead", Yamamoto asked.

"From the looks of your friend's shoulder it seems that person tried to eat him", Chika said and then smirked.

"Wait you mean that person is a Zombie", Being a smart person and someone who loves mystery and weird things Gokudera deducted quickly. "Does that mean Jyuudaime, will be one too.. like... in those movies" (GOKUDERA IN PANIC MODE)

"That sounds like fun, A new game", Yamamoto said smiling.

"Shut up baseball nut, this isn't a game", Gokudera shouting at Yamamoto

"You don't have to worry about that, he's a zombie too right", (CHIBI CHIKA)

"No way, Jyuudaime is not a Zombie.. porcupine", Gokudera making a fist

(CHIKA POPPED A VEIN)

"Who you callin' Porcupine, you... octopus", Chika's turn to make a fist.

"Porcupine?", Shito and Michiru both said, then (ZOOM IN ON CHIBI CHIKA'S HAIR)

"hahahaha", the two started laughing

"Porcupine, it fits you Akatsuki", Shito said laughing

(CHIKA and GOKUDERA kept arguing)

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto helped Tsuna up and they both went to Shito and Michiru.

"Sorry about our Porcupine", Shito said to Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Sorry about our Octopus too", Yamamoto replied to Shito and Michiru.

"We can assume that you might be a loaner too, possibly an illegal one, we should get your friend get checked up by Yuuta.", Shito suggested to the two.

"What do you mean a loaner? Yuuta, is he a doctor?", Yamamoto asked.

"well.. sort of", Michiru answered.

(IN VONGOLA'S SIDE)

"No way, we can get Dr. Shamal to take a look at him", Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto.

"But didn't he went to Italy yesterday", Yamamoto smiled at the angry Octopus.

"Then we'll get him to a Hospital", I don't want to owe anything from this porcupine.

(IN Z-LOAN SIDE)

"No way, we cant bring them there I don't want to add another debt especially if its from that Octopus", Chika shouted at Shito.

"But if we assume that he is a loaner, he'll have to pay for himself, we still need to know why the black ring around his neck disappear", Shito replied (although a bit annoyed) to Chika.

"Please calm down Chika-kun", Michiru trying to calm down Chika's outburst.

"And you.. how dare you blush earlier", Chika pointing his katana to Michiru

"Blush?"

**NOTE: think of those two parts are happening at the same time.**

.

* * *

.

So the two groups finally agreed on taking Tsuna to the Z-loan office before he runs out of blood. On the way there Chika and Gokudera stared angrily at each other, Michiru thought that if she would walk in the middle of those two, she'll get electrocuted because of the intense rage between the two boys. Tsuna passed out from loosing so much blood and Yamamoto had to carry him.

"By the way, this here is our friend Tsuna Sawada, and I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, and that Octopus over there is Hayato Gokudera".

"I'm Michiru Kita, this here is Shito Tachibana, and Mr. Porcupine over there is Chika Akatsuki"

.

* * *

**OK I decided to upload this since I won't have time anymore next week. **

**Tsuna didn't have too much line in this chappy... he's in shock ok... **

**Although I said I wouldn't do any pairings, but I just couldn't help it when it comes to Chika and Michiru... **

******What do you guys think, should I continue this?**


	3. At the Zloan Office

Disclaimer: KHR and Z-Loan will never ever become mine...

.

* * *

.

The man sitting on the chair behind the desk with long dirty blonde hair tied up in a pony tail stood up fixing his glasses while inspecting the wounded young boy.

"Yuuta come here and heal him",

"Hold on Bekkou-san we won't pay for them", Chika protested

"We'll pay you no matter how much, just save Jyuudaime"

"hold on a second", Bekkou grabbed the phone on the desk and started dialing a number.

"There all done, he should be fine now, ne Ken Ken, Kon Kon", Yuuta said. Pretending his hands could speak.

"Wow is that their names, Hi Ken Ken, Hi Kon Kon, nice to meet you I'm Takeshi Yamamoto", Yamamoto greeted the boy.

"Reborn-san, hai... hai... its about the payment"

The Gokudera and Yamamoto whipped their heads towards Bekkou upon hearing the name Reborn. Tsuna slowly started to come around.

"Alright I see, then I'll tell them that", Bekkou hung the phone and looked at the two boys anticipating on hearing what Reborn told him. "Reborn said that the Vongola will only pay half of your debt, you must pay the rest by hunting Zombies with these guys here.

Shito's raised an eyebrow he had heard the name Vongola before but he couldn't remember.

"Ho... Hold on a second, I don't want to kill anybody, whether their Zombie or not, that's not what I want", the awakened Tsuna, protested against this proposal.

"If Tsuna doesn't want to then so am I"

"I'm with Jyuudaime"

both of his Guardians proclaimed.

Bekkou stood up and walked towards Tsuna but both Gokudera and Yamamoto quickly reacted and stood in his way. "Reborn-san said you will react like this"

"Caiossu"

A small infant appeared out of nowhere, with a chameleon on top of his fedora.

"Ka...Ka... Kawaii", Michiru quickly hugged the infant chanting Kawaii.

"Reborn, I won't do this kind of thing, killing people... I don't like that", Tsuna repeated what he said to Bekkou.

"That was fast Reborn-san", Bekkou looking at the infant, then fixing up his glasses again.

"Here is half of their debt", Reborn brought out a gold card with the crest of Vongola.

In Chika's eyes the Gold card was shining and glittering, "A... A.. GOLD CARD, if I had one of those I could easily pay off all my debts in Z-loan"

Bekkou took the Gold card, "Thank you for your patronage", then gave it to Yuuta to charge the payments.

"Hold on Reborn, if you could pay that much, how come you didn't pay it all".

"You have to pay half of it on your own, think of this as training", Reborn smiked telling this to Tsuna and his guardians.

"No way I wont do it, I already told you"

Reborn freed himself from Michiru's arms and went to Shito, "You're from Xu fu am I right"

Gokudera on the other hand was alerted when he heard the name Xu fu, he pulled out a few TNT, ready to defend his Jyuudaime, "Xu Fu the enemy mafia of the Vongola".

Shito was surprised, although he thought he knew this infant from somewhere, or maybe a look-a-like, wasn't he older before.

"Calm down Gokudera, the ninth has just recently made an alliance with Xu Fu's temporary boss, they are an allied family now". Gokudera lowered down his guards and put away all his TNT's.

"No! I don't belong to them anymore, but.. haven't I seen you somewhere before kid?", Shito just couldn't get the feeling that he knew the infant mafioso, that he just had to ask.

Reborn sort of ignored the boy's question and turned to Tsuna again. "Tsuna, you will be helping a lot of people by getting rid of the zombies, do you know what they eat?"

Gokudera raised a hand and answered Reborns question, "Well in the movies they always eat... human flesh"

Reborn nodded at Gokudera's answer, "They are dangerous, they feed on human flesh, and I'm not asking you to kill them, I'm just asking you to capture them, you don't have the ability to guide them to the next world"

Tsuna clenched his hands, "Reborn but its still"

Suddenly Yuuta spoke, " large group of Zombies are suddenly appearing in Namimori, I'm still confirming where they are coming from"

"Honto ni, how much are they worth?", Chika suddenly became lively and looked at Yuuta's pc

"Not much", Ken Ken said, "but with that many you can get a lot out of them", then Kon Kon continued.

"But Namimori, everyone is in trouble, Reborn", Tsuna whipped his head towards Reborn.

"Its up to you guys now", Reborn smirked a little.

Then two groups left the Zombie-loan office and hopped on the next train to heading to Namimori.

"Did you plan all of this Reborn-san?", Bekkou fixing up his glasses while looking at the infant hitman

"Who knows, I need to go to, see you again Bekkou-san", and Reborn left the room and followed the others

"Pleasure doing business with you"

.

* * *

.

Sorry for the late update, I've been quite busy lately.

Again I would like to ask you guys if I should continue this.

REVIEW IS MUCH APPRECIATED...

For more of my works Pls. Visit my blog: www(dot)shieroell(dot)blogspot(dot)com (Please replace (dot) with a dot)

.


	4. The Ten year Bazooka

**KHR and Z-Loan doesn't own by me… like duh if I did both manga/anime will be such a fail. **

* * *

.

The two groups arrived in Namimori, it was quiet as if nothing has happened yet. Hey Gopher get to work and find us some zombies.

Michiru removed her glasses and started to run in a general direction and all the boys followed her

Tsuna noticed something, the way they are heading, "Hey guys this direction, aren't we heading to Nami High".

When the group arrived at Nami High, they heard a loud cry coming towards them.

"Tsuna, tasukete"

A group of zombies are going after a very noisy cow-suited child.

"Chika, Shito the kid", Michiru shouted

Chika and Shito attacked the zombies then, the little cow tripped and a huge bazooka came flying towards Michiru.

"The ten-year bazooka" Tsuna and Gokudera panicked and ran towards Michiru, while Yamamoto ran towards Lambo, it was either they catch or they will get caught in it. They were about to catch it when it suddenly triggered and Michiru got caught in it.

"Oh no!, you stupid cow look what you just did"

"Kita-san"

"Oy! Gopher what happened"

The two had finished with the zombies and went back to Michiru.

The smoke slowly clears…

"Ano! Daijobu desuka?, Kita-san", Tsuna trying to clear the smoke faster.

And when the smoke from the ten year bazooka cleared, Tsuna and the others were surprised at what they saw. Michiru Kita sitting in the floor from surprise but nothing happened. She looked the same.

"Hold-on a sec, is the 10-yr bazooka malfunctioning or something", Tsuna thought.

His self proclaimed right-hand man inspected the weapon but it seemed fine. But then what happened or what didn't happened.

"Hey you, a kid shouldn't carry a weapon you know, what if something bad happens to out gopher, we'll get a hard time finding our money", Chika pointing at the still crying but already safe Lambo.

Michiru smiled a bit when she heard Chika was worried but then hearing the last part a cold wind passed by.

"Your just afraid of Lambo's greatness, porcupine", Lambo was boasting while still shivering in fear.

"Why you little?", and Chika popped another vein. Tried to grab the boy wanting to strangle him, but Shito grabbed him by his collar to stop him.

Lambo seeing Shito stopping Chika suddenly smiked (finally stopped trembeling) "Good you can be my subordinate", he pointed at the black haired boy.

Shito cocked his gun and pointed it at child.

"Please stop he's only a kid", Yamamoto still holding on to Lambo said smiling

But all of a sudden the wind suddenly blew strong and a man wearing the logo of the disciplinary committeeon his arm came (Insert Hibari's theme song here), and Tsuna felt chills down his spine.

"You're too noisy you're in school grounds, I will not let anybody destroy the peace at this school, Kami Korosu".

"Hi.. Hibari-san...please don't bite us to death, minna-san hurry we need to go", Tsuna started pushing them to save them from being bitten to death by the Head of the Disciplinary committee.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

"Ne ne, are you a rich kid, i mean that aka-chan brought a gold card to pay your debt", Chika suddenly asked the young vongola boss.

"Oi, how dare you talk like that to jyuudaime, show some respect you porcupine"

"what with that jyuudaime jyuudaime thing anyway, octupus, is that some sort of a nickname, sure is not insulting at all"

"There you go again, disrespecting Jyuudaime porcupine, Jyuudaime is the tenth Mafia boss of the Vongola Family the most powerful Mafia in the world, so show some respect"

"Eh!, then how about this Shito here is suppose to be the next boss of the Xu fu"

"Suppose"

"heh, then our Jyuudaime holds a far greater title than person over there"

"Gokudera-kun, Akatsuki-san yamete everyone's looking"

The two looked around the and saw everyone looking at them and whispering

"what are those kids talking about"

"Mafia aren't they too young to be interested in those things"

"is that some kind of a new game"

.

* * *

.

**Sorry for the very late update, I've been busy with work lately… I kinda had a bit of writers block, I'll try to update soon while the writers block hasn't returned.**

**Again I'll ask If I should continue this…**

**REVIEW IS MUCH APPRECIATED**

**For more of my works Pls. Visit my blog: www(dot)shieroell(dot)blogspot(dot)com (Please replace (dot) with a dot)**

.


	5. Kokuyo Land Part 1

**I would never own KHR and Z-Loan T.T**

**You wouldn't believe where I got idea for this one, last night, I dreamt that I was being chased by zombies and I got bitten by one of them, then pretty much the characters from this fanfic came and rescue me… talk about inspiration.. XD, most of the details that I still remember I put into this fic.. hope you enjoy my dream.. as much a I did..XD..of course you have to guess which part is my dream and which I need to write cause.. well I need to.. XD**

**Thanks for the reviews and adding this story to your faves…**

**solitarycloud: sorry its not yet time for me to reveal why the 10 year bazooka didn't work. **

**.**

.

* * *

.

.

A girl with blue hair in a pineapple shape suddenly came running towards the group. She stopped and used her staff to keep herself to stand up "Bossu, tasukete, Ken… and Chikusa are in trouble".

Tsuna came running to Chrome's side to help her stand up although he knows she was tired she did say that Ken and Chikusa are in trouble, he needed to ask to help her. "Chrome-chan what happened tell me, where's Ken and Chikusa"

The girl was still panting from running around, Gokudera and Yamamoto also came to her to help her out. "I'm not sure, but there are some people that entered Kokuyo Land and started attacking us, Ken got bitten and Chikusa helped me escape to get some help, pls.. Boss help them"

"Yamamoto-kun can you bring Chrome to a safe place"

"Leave it to me Tsuna", Yamamoto carried Chrome in his arms and left.

Tsuna looked at the three Z-loaners and asked them "hey you guys, is it possible that they are..."

"We're not sure, if you tell me which direction where that girl said that she saw them, I could take a look" Michiru answered.

Chika and Shito didn't care much as they didn't want to get involve in anything that doesn't have to do with their part-time.

Tsuna pointed where Kokuyo land is and Michiru took her glasses off and let her vision wondered where he was pointing at. "I can't see anything it must be too far away, hold on… see it yes they are zombies, and I see to people with no marks on their neck fighting back"

And the two became interested again as it has something to do with their part-time after all.

As Tsuna didn't know what she meant by "marks on their necks", if it was in Kokuyo land then of course it was Ken and Chikusa.

"Kokuyo Land is too far from here, even if we run we might be too late to arrive there", Tsuna pondered and took out some dying will pills and his No.27 mittens, and swallowed the pills. Orange flames emitted from his forehead "Gokudera-kun use your Boxes to carry them to Kokuyo Land, I'll go on ahead and help Ken and Chikusa", after that he flew to the skies and like a rocket.

As Michiru was about to put her glasses on she looked caught a glimpse of Tsuna before he took off. "Eh! But was that?"

"Hai Jyuudaime", Gokudera saluted and took out his belt with his boxes attached to them and he emitted redflames from his ring and opened a few boxes and a few rings with and outline of skeletons appeared. "Oi ride on this thing so we could follow Jyuudaime"

"Is that safe, Octopus?", Chika asked

"Of course it is, you Porcupine", Gokudera shouted at Chika, "I thought you need the money from hunting zombies, in this thing we could get there very quickly"

The three were still skeptical about riding that thing but if this will get them around faster, what the heck not try it. The three hopped in one of the rings, and Gokudera stepped in another one.

"Hold on tight", Gokudera told them.

"Hold on to whaaaaaaaattttttttt!" the three shouted in unison as Gokudera lifted them and flew as fast as he could to catch up to his Jyuudaime.

Tsuna arrived at Kokuyo Land and saw Ken and Chikusa fighting their way out of that large crowed of zombies, "Ken, Chikusa your arm, hayaku", Tsuna flew by their heads and grabbed their hands, Tsuna dropped them off to a safe place, and before leaving he told them to get far away from Kokuyo Land as far as they could, that he would take care of the problem from them, Ken tched in annoyance that whatever those people were they couldn't do a thing about it. And Chikusa fixed up his glasses in wonder where those things came from.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Omake (this happened before Chrome came):

Tsuna: "Lambo, go home"

Lambo:"Buy me a takoyaki first"

Gokudera: "Oi stupid cow go don't order jyuudaime like that"

Tsuna: "I'll buy you some later"

Lambo: "No! I want Takoyaki now!"

Michiru: "I have some candy here if you want them promise to go home and stay there until Tsuna-san comes back with the Takoyaki"

Lambo: "Wai.. candy, candy, don't forget my Takoyaki"

And Lambo run off without a care in the world

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Which of the characters from both manga/anime do you want to see next?**

**REVIEW IS MUCH APPRECIATED..**

**For more of my works Pls. Visit my blog: www(dot)shieroell(dot)blogspot(dot)com (Please replace (dot) with a dot)**


End file.
